


The Emerald Arrow

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 5 AU, F/M, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Oliver encounters a mysterious woman in Star City, what will happen when he discovers more about her?





	The Emerald Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally meant to be a Supergirl fic but realised it could be a tad darker as an Arrow fic. AU from season 2 really, major change is:   
> . No Olicity, Laurel/Oliver

The morning had started pretty well for Oliver Queen, he’d taken care of some business as the Mayor and was heading for a lunch date with Laurel. He was heading down the streets of Star City, heading back to his offices when he heard a commotion down an alleyway.

Seeing a young woman trying to fight off a pair of men holding guns, Oliver allowed himself a small smile walking silently up behind them, he quickly took out the two men with quick strikes to the back of the head.

The woman looked up to see her saviour when Oliver stepped slightly into the shadows of the alleyway, trying to hide his identity.

“Thank you, who are you?” The woman asked with a nervous laugh.

“A friend.” Oliver growled out as her eyes widened.

“The Green Arrow? T-Thank you for saving me.” She smiled at him.

“It’s what I do.” Oliver said, hoping the woman would leave quickly so he could preserve his identity. He didn’t want to have to scare or threaten the woman, but if she didn’t leave quickly, he’d have too so he could make his city hall meeting with Chase and Lance.

“Well, I’m grateful.” She smiled at him, flicking her hair behind her. Oliver noticed her dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, and a pendant on her neck, it seemed to be made of emerald, and twinkled in the light of the sun on her.

“Well, you should get going.” Oliver told her.

The woman gave another laugh and twirled the pendant in her fingers, flashing the light of it around and catching Oliver’s gaze. “Won’t you just stay a while, let me show you how much I’m grateful, Arrow?” She asked with a smirk growing as she saw Oliver staring at the pendant. Perfect.

“Sure.” Oliver said, eyes still glued on the dazzling light of the pendant, even with a voice in the back of his mind telling him to fight it, he started to hear the voice drowning out as the light took hold of his mind more and more.

“Just stare at the beautiful pendant.” The woman intoned softly as she saw his arms relax as he just stared, smiling she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out of the shadows, seeing his face. “Mayor Queen?” She asked, slightly surprised at who the famous Green Arrow really was. “Well, this is certainly better than I could have hoped. All of Star City will be mine in no time.” She said aloud to herself as Oliver kept fixed on the pendant, mind slipping away as the light from the pendant captivated him further and further.

“So, show me to City Hall then, Oliver, baby.” The woman smirked as Oliver nodded his head.

“Right this way.” He said, his eyes unfocused as he took her hand and led her towards the city hall.


End file.
